1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an electronic device capable of more intuitively controlling a letterbox contained in an image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In addition, information associated with personal privacy such as personal information, security information and the like are stored in the terminal. However, this is a problem because information associated with privacy has a high risk of being exposed to a third party having no authority from the user when the terminal is lost.